Nothing Will Ever Come Between Us
by BenoightLangson
Summary: Hank and Olivia have decided to be in an committed relationship with each other after being in a friends with benefits relationship for over a year. Ed Tucker has asked Olivia out multiple times and she keeps saying no. He is not happy when he finds out that she is involved with Hank. This takes place around the time of Nationwide Manhunt and The Song of Gregory Williams Yates.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was an idea from Deeksfan1990. I don't own any of the characters.**

Hank and Olivia were wrapped in each other's arms after yet another round of lovemaking. Neither of them seemed to notice how cold it was outside. All they cared about at that moment was what had just happened.

"I think you're trying to kill me."

"Why would I do that? You're trying to kill me."

"I don't think so."

"Benson, we need to have a serious talk."

"Uh oh! You want to have a serious talk? You're hardly ever serious."

"Smart ass!"

"Sorry! I'm listening."

"I think we have a good thing going on here."

"Absolutely. This is the best sex I have ever had but it is pretty exhausting."

"Don't interrupt me."

"Ok. Sorry."

"I have never said this to anyone other than my family, so I'm not really sure how this is going to turn out. I think I'm in love with you."

"You're what?"

"I love you, Olivia."

Olivia had her head down and she tried to hide the fact that she was crying but Hank knew she was. He pushed her hair out of her eyes and wiped her tears.

"Hey, don't cry."

"I love you too."

"You do?"

"Uh huh! I've been in love with you for a while now but I just didn't know how to bring it up."

"I think we should start a real relationship. Something that is more meaningful than just sex."

"I agree but I do like that we have managed to keep this between us for over a year."

"Me too."

"I don't know that I'm ready for us to tell everyone."

"Do we have to?"

"We're going to have to eventually."

"Not right away."

"I love that idea."

"The only thing is, Ed Tucker keeps asking me out and I keep saying no. I'm not interested in him that way let alone at all."

"He's the guy with IAB that you called when you were being held hostage this last time?"

"Yes. I tell him I'm not interested but he can't seem to take a hint.

"Then maybe he needs to know that you're already involved with someone and maybe he'd leave you alone."

"I doubt it. I don't want him to know there's someone else."

"He's going to have to know sometime."

"Maybe he thinks I owe him something for helping me out. The only man I want to be with is you and I don't want anything or anyone to come between us."

"You want me to take care of him for you? I will, you know."

"Then he'd make my life a living hell. I appreciate the offer though."

They started kissing and made love again before they fell asleep in each other's arms. Olivia had gotten a text from Tucker to call him when she had the chance. The next morning, Hank got out of bed, put his robe on and went into the bathroom. He then headed downstairs, got the paper and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. Olivia had woken up and checked her phone. She saw Ed's message but as usual, she chose to ignore it. She put on Hank's shirt, went into the bathroom and went downstairs. She snuck up behind Hank, wrapped her arms around him and started kissing his neck.

"Morning."

"Morning."

They started kissing and then they heard the front door open.

"HANK?"

"Damn it! Stay here. I'll get rid of her."

Hank turned the burner off, kissed Olivia again and went to get rid of Erin.

"What did I tell you about letting yourself in?"

"Then why did you give me a key?"

"For emergencies only. This isn't an emergency."

"Do you by any chance know where Liv is staying?"

"I have no idea. Why would I know that?"

"I don't know. I was just wondering. Do you have any coffee made?"

"Not yet."

"Is that what you're wearing to work?"

"No."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"You're up to something."

"No, I'm not."

"Uh huh!"

Erin went into the kitchen and saw Olivia sitting at the kitchen table wearing only Hank's shirt.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Is this not the same person, who I asked you not more than a few minutes ago, if you knew where she was staying? Why did you lie?"

"Because it's none of your damn business."

"Then why is my love life your business?"

"The last I checked, I'm the one in charge of the Unit, so everything is my business."

"I don't think so. Well, now that I know about this, how long has it been going on?"

"If I tell you, you better not breathe a word of this to anyone."

"Ok."

"Never mind. I can't trust you."

"Hank, come on! Yes, you can."

"We have had a friends with benefits thing going on since just after the first time we worked together. We just decided that we're going to be in an actual relationship but we're not ready to tell everyone yet."

"That is so awesome! I am so happy for both of you."

Erin hugged both of them.

"Are you coming in today?"

"No. I don't care what you tell them but just don't tell them the real reason."

"Got it. Dinner later?"

"Yeah, sure but just you though. No Halstead."

"Ok. I think he's doing something with Will tonight anyway."

Erin hugged them again and then she left to head to the District. Hank finished fixing breakfast and then they ate before going up to take a shower. Tucker kept texting Olivia and she kept ignoring it. Meanwhile in New York, Fin arrived at the Precinct and Rollins and Carisi were already there.

"Mornin'."

"Mornin', Fin."

"You heard from Liv?"

"She's still in Chicago."

"How long is she stayin'?"

"She didn't say. Lindsay shot Yates, so I'm not sure why Liv was stickin' around. Oh, shit!"

"What?"

"There must be somethin' goin' on between her and Voight."

"You think?"

"I don't know that for a fact but she never stays at the same hotel as me."

"I like Voight."

"I do too."

"Me too."

Then they saw Tucker come in.

"Rat in the house. What do you want, Tucker?"

"I'm looking for your Lieutenant."

"She's not here."

"She still in Chicago?"

"As far as I know she is but that's her business. Not mine."

"If you talk to her or hear from her, tell her to call me."

Tucker left.

"Do you think he's into Liv?"

"That's just nasty. Tucker's only into himself. Liv's smarter than that and I don't think she'd want to be with him if he was the last guy on earth after everything he has put this Unit through over the years. The guy charged her with a murder she didn't commit. He's an ass and always will be an ass. I couldn't see him doin' all the dad stuff with Noah."

"That's for sure. I couldn't see him wanting to be around Noah at all. At least Voight has experience with kids."

"Well, yeah. He has a son and a grandson."

"That would be a plus for me as a single mom but Carisi is actually pretty good with her."

"Who would have thought? Certainly not me."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Fin."

"You're welcome."

Fin called Olivia.

"Hey, Fin."

"Hey, Liv. Everything ok?"

"Yeah, fine. Why do you ask?"

"I need to ask you somethin'."

"What?"

"Is somethin' goin' on between you and Voight?"

"Ok, you got me. Yes, there is. We've had a friends with benefits thing going on since after the first time we worked together. Last night, we decided we were going to try to be in a relationship."

"Tucker was just here. He said if I heard from you, to have you call him."

"He's been texting me. He keeps trying to ask me out."

"We were wondering about that."

"I've said no multiple times and he can't seem to take a hint. If you see him again, do not say anything about me and Hank."

"I won't."

"Thanks."

"No problem. When are you comin' back?"

"Sunday I think. I just want to spend as much time with Hank as I possibly can. The distance is going to be hard now that we're trying to make this work. I honestly think Hank is the one. He is so amazing in more ways than one."

"Too much information, Liv! I'm happy for you. You deserve it."

"Thanks."

"Is it ok if I tell Rollins and Carisi? They're right here anyway."

"Yes, that's fine. Just make sure they know not to say anything to Tucker."

"The less he knows, the better off we all are. It's always been that way."

"Exactly."

"Does Lucy know?"

"Lucy is the only one that knew and she knows not to talk to Tucker for any reason. I don't think he'd even know her anyway. I've even told her that if Ed shows up at my apartment to not let him in. Hank has come to New York and I've come here to Chicago. Even with Noah. Noah loves Hank."

"That's another thing against Tucker. I couldn't see him spending quality time with Noah."

"Neither could I. I've met Hank's son Justin and his wife and son. We get along pretty well. Noah and Justin seem to get along pretty well and Noah gets along well with Daniel too."

"That's good. I'll let you go."

"Thanks. I'll talk you on Monday if not before."

"Ok."

Olivia hung up the phone.

"You really think I'm the one?"

"I do."

Hank put his arms around Olivia and then they started kissing. Her phone rang again and she noticed it was Tucker, so she rejected the call.

"Is it Tucker again?"

"Yes. I don't want to talk to him. I just want this weekend to be about us."

"I do too."

They kissed again and then watched a movie together. Hank tried to decide what he wanted to make for dinner for the 3 of them. She and Hank spent quite a bit of time making love and just being in each other's arms to enjoy the rest of the time they had together that weekend but she still kept getting calls and texts from Tucker the entire time. While Olivia didn't want to go back to New York, she knew she and Hank would be coming out there soon, so it made things a little easier. In the meantime, Tucker was determined to find out why Olivia didn't want to have dinner with him even though he thought they were getting along better than they had in years.

 **Stay tuned for more…**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters.**

Olivia was not happy to be back in New York. She knew she was going to have to deal with Ed at some point but she was not looking forward to that at all. She missed Hank like crazy after the weekend they had had. Once Lucy arrived at her apartment, she left for the Precinct. Her phone rang on the way, so she looked to see who it was before she decided to answer it. It was Hank.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself. I missed you last night."

"I missed you too. I wish I was still there."

"I do too. Tucker still bothering you?"

"Surprisingly, no but I am going to have to deal with him at some point and I'm not looking forward to that."

"At least Fin, Rollins and Carisi know."

"Yeah, I'm glad I told Fin. I know I can trust all 3 of them. I can probably trust Dodds too."

"I'm glad Erin knows too even though it's not the way I wanted her to find out."

"I know it's not. It'll be better when everyone knows. I want this to work out more than I have ever wanted anything."

"I do too. I called Justin and told him last night. He's really happy about it."

"Good. I'll tell Noah later. I did tell Lucy."

Olivia talked to Hank all the way to the Precinct and as she went upstairs. She was the first one there and saw someone in her office.

"I think Tucker might be in my office. I have to go."

"I'll talk to you later."

"Ok. Love you."

"I love you too."

Olivia hung up and walked into her office.

"What?"

"Nice to see you too. You didn't return any of my calls or texts."

"I've been busy."

"When did you get back from Chicago?"

"A few days ago."

"I was here a few days ago. Did you take a few days off?"

"It's my time and I can do whatever I want with it."

"When can we have dinner?"

"I told you I wasn't interested. I'm still not."

"Is there someone else?"

"That's really none of your business."

"I thought we were finally getting along."

"We are but that doesn't mean I want to have dinner with you. What part of I'm not interested do you not get?"

"Who is he?"

"There isn't anyone."

"Then have dinner with me."

"No. I don't like being harassed by you, so please stop."

"You want it to stop, then agree to have dinner with me."

"I wouldn't have dinner with you if you were the last man on earth. Now go or you'll have to deal with my squad."

Ed got up, grabbed Olivia and kissed her. She ended up slapping him not realizing Fin, Amanda, Carisi, Mike and Chief Dodds were there.

"Everything ok, Lieutenant?"

"The Captain keeps harassing me."

"What are you talking about? You kissed me."

"That's not what we saw. We saw you kiss Liv."

"Do you want to file charges, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do."

"I'm in charge of IAB, so it would go through me anyway. I'll be filing charges against Lieutenant Benson for assault. Anyway, it's her word against mine."

"I outrank you, Captain. I saw you grab her and kiss her, which is inappropriate behavior. I don't want what happened to Detective Rollins to happen to Lieutenant Benson. All she did was defend herself."

Tucker glared at everyone and stormed out.

"You ok, Liv?"

"Not really. All of you did see that happen, right?"

"Yes."

"After what Chief Patton did to Detective Rollins, we're not going to take any more chances. When I get back to my office, I'll take care of the paperwork."

"If he's going to file charges against me, then I'll give my 2 weeks' notice."

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"I am. I'm starting to think that he thinks I owe him something for him helping to rescue me from Joe Utley. He's been bugging me to go out with him ever since and I keep saying no. He can't seem to take a hint. Tucker gets away with too much and he always has."

"I guess you are serious about filing these charges."

"I'm very serious. He has called me quite a bit in the last few days. He said the only way he'd stop harassing me would be if I'd have dinner with him."

"This has been going on since you were held hostage over a month ago?"

"Yes. If I had known he was going to be such an ass about it, I never would have asked for his help. He asked me if there was someone else and I said no. That's not true because there is someone else. I just don't want him to know that because it's really none of his business."

"I assume that it has something to do with your trip to Chicago?"

"Yes."

"They got Yates?"

"Yes. Detective Lindsay killed him. I had a feeling that if he went back to Chicago, he wouldn't make it out of there alive. How's the shoulder?"

"It's fine."

"Erin feels really bad about what happened?"

"I get that this case was personal for her. I don't blame her for what happened."

"Have you heard anything on Rudnick?"

"He's still in a lot of pain even after surgery. At least Yates got what he deserved."

Chief Dodds got as much information as he could from Olivia about what Tucker was doing and then he left.

"Liv, maybe one of us should stay at your place until this thing with Tucker is over. He's gonna keep at it and you also have Noah to think about."

"I wouldn't want to inconvenience anyone."

"I'll always have your back and you know it."

"Yes, Fin, I know that."

"We do too. We can all agree on one thing that none of us likes Tucker very much."

"That's for sure."

"I just wish Hank was here."

"So, this is the real deal between the two of you?"

"Yes. I have never felt this way about anyone before. I think I might actually be ready to get married. I just don't know if he feels the same way."

"Why don't you want Tucker to know?"

"Because it's none of his business. Although Hank has told me that he'd kick his ass and I don't doubt that."

"I would love to see that."

"Me too, especially knowin' what Voight is capable of."

"He's almost a completely different person when we're together and he's so amazing with Noah."

"He has family, right?"

"He has a son Justin, who I get along with pretty well. Justin is married and has a son Daniel, who is 9 months old. Thanks for the offer to have someone stay with me but I'll be fine."

"If he shows up at your apartment, don't let him in and call me. I don't care what time it is."

"I will, Fin. Thanks."

"No problem."

Olivia got a call and then everyone but Mike left. Meanwhile, Tucker was still determined to find out what Olivia was hiding. He knew she was lying about there being someone else. Chief Dodds filed Olivia's formal complaint against Tucker and he was placed on leave without pay. He of course denied the charges and said she assaulted him. He couldn't go near the 16th Precinct or her home until further notice.

 **Stay tuned for more…**

 **Reviews are always appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I wasn't planning to get the next chapter done so quickly after the last one but I had it just about written, so I figured I'd try to get it up. I don't own any of the characters.**

A couple weeks later, Hank had decided to surprise Olivia sooner than he originally planned. He flew into New York and went to the Precinct.

"Hey, Voight."

"Hey."

Olivia saw Hank and came out of her office.

"Sergeant."

"Lieutenant."

She took him by the arm and pulled him into her office. She shut the door, grabbed Hank and kissed him.

"I have missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. So, Tucker actually kissed you?"

"Yep. I slapped him. My Boss and my squad saw this happen. My Boss filed the report. Tucker is of course denying everything and said I assaulted him. In the meantime, he is on leave without pay and can't go near the Precinct or my apartment. There is actually something I want to discuss with you."

"Ok."

They sat down on the sofa, Hank took her hand and they laced their fingers together.

"Do you want to get married?"

"Now or in general?"

"Now. I know we just got into the serious relationship a few weeks ago but it's been all I can think about lately."

"This isn't just because of Tucker, is it?'

"No. I was thinking about it on my way home from Chicago. I know I love you and you're the one I want to be with. I'm also thinking about giving my notice. I need to start thinking about Noah and if that means giving up my life and my job here to be with you in Chicago, then I will."

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm very serious. I wouldn't be bringing this up if I wasn't. If you don't want to marry me, I'll understand."

"I do want to marry you. I just thought it was me that felt this way."

"No, it wasn't just you. When do we want to do this?"

"No idea."

"Friday too soon?"

"This Friday?"

"Yes, this Friday."

"Ok."

"Ok? For real?"

"Yeah. I guess I need to do this right."

Hank let go of Olivia's hand and pulled something out of his pocket.

"Olivia Benson, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Hank Voight, I will marry you!"

Hank put the ring on Olivia's finger and then they kissed.

"Can you get Erin and Justin here in a couple days?"

"Probably."

They kissed again and then they went to tell her squad.

"We're getting married."

"When?"

"Friday."

"Liv, that's great! Congratulations!"

"Thanks. There's more. I think I am going to give my notice and move to Chicago."

"What?"

"I need to start thinking about Noah. If that means giving up my life and my job here to be with Hank in Chicago, then I will. I've been doing this a long time but I think I'm ready to begin a new chapter in my life."

"Lieutenant, we're happy for you."

"Thanks, Mike. I guess I need to talk to your dad."

"He's on his way over here anyway."

"Great."

Chief Dodds arrived and Olivia told him that she was giving her notice. After he did what he had come there to do, he left and headed back to his office. Hank and Olivia left and headed to her apartment. When they got there, they told Noah what was going on. Hank called Justin and Erin to tell them what was going on and that they were getting married in a couple days. He also asked Erin if she could bring his suit. After he talked to them, he and Olivia made dinner together. After they ate, Hank cleaned up, while Olivia went to give Noah a bath. By the time she was done, Hank was done in the kitchen. He told Noah his bedtime story and then they tucked him in together. They went into her bedroom and made love before falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, Olivia got up to get ready for work, while Hank got up to make breakfast. Noah got up and joined Hank in the kitchen.

"Morning, Hank."

"Morning, Noah. Breakfast is almost ready."

"Ok."

Hank finished making breakfast and gave some to Noah, along with some milk to drink. Olivia came out of the bedroom wearing her robe.

"Good morning, my loves."

"Morning, Mommy."

"Morning, Babe."

Olivia kissed Noah and sat down. Hank brought her a plate of food and a cup of coffee.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Hank kissed her and then he went to get some food and coffee for himself. After breakfast, Olivia went to dry her hair and get dressed. Hank got her some more coffee to take with her. When she was ready, she came out of the bedroom. Can you meet me for lunch, so we can go get our Marriage License?"

"Sure. I need to go buy our rings too."

"Sounds like a plan. Lucy will be here, so you won't have to worry about Noah."

"Ok."

"I need to get going. Can you meet me by 11:30?"

"Sure."

"Great."

Olivia grabbed her stuff and kissed Noah.

"Be a good boy."

"Ok, Mommy."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

Then she went to kiss Hank.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Just as Olivia was leaving, Lucy got there.

"Morning, Liv."

"Good morning."

Olivia left and headed to work, while Lucy went inside.

"Morning, Hank. Morning, Noah."

"Morning."

"Hi Lucy."

Hank cleaned up from breakfast and then he went to take a shower, while Lucy went to get Noah dressed. The morning went by quickly. Hank left to meet Olivia at the Precinct and then they went to get their Marriage License. They also went to see Judge Linden to see if she could preside over the ceremony and if she could start the paperwork for Hank to officially adopt Noah or if they had to start with Trevor. She said she would take care of it and would be happy to preside over their marriage ceremony. They set up a time for them to get married that fit Judge Linden's schedule. Once they left the Courthouse, they went to a diner. They sat down and then they had their order taken. Olivia didn't realize that Tucker was there as well but he was toward the back and Olivia had her back toward him. He got a clear view of the person standing in his way from being with Olivia. He took a picture with his phone and left before Olivia saw him.

"I'm looking forward to tomorrow, which is the beginning of the rest of our lives together."

"I am too. You're sure you want to move to Chicago?"

"I am. I'm ready to be a wife and a full-time mother."

They both leaned over the table and kissed each other. Their food arrived and then they ate before Hank walked her back to the Precinct. Tucker was watching them the entire time and it made his blood boil that Olivia lied to his face about there not being anyone else. It made him sick to his stomach when he saw the two of them kiss before Olivia went inside. Hank headed to the Jeweler that Olivia had told him about and Tucker continued to follow him. He had made a call to someone who owed him and favor and put his plan into action. Hank got to the Jeweler and looked at the wedding bands. He found one for both of them and made the purchase. He left the store and headed back to Olivia's apartment. He thought someone was following him but every time he looked, no one was there. Hank was always very aware of his surroundings because he knew he had made many enemies over the years. Tucker told the person he had contacted to do what they had to do just before Hank got to Olivia's building. About a block from Olivia's apartment, the guy came up behind Hank and whacked him on the head. He and another guy put him in the car and took him to the place where Tucker told them to take him after they tied him up, blindfolded him and tossed his cell phone, wallet and the wedding bands on the ground.

 **To be continued…**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters.**

Shortly after Hank was abducted, Lucy and Noah were on their way back to the apartment after Noah's playdate. Noah saw something on the ground.

"Lucy, what's that?"

"It looks like someone dropped their wallet, cell phone and bag from a Jeweler."

Lucy picked everything up and looked inside the wallet. She notice it was Hank's.

"Come on."

Lucy and Noah went to the apartment and went upstairs. There was no sign of Hank anywhere. They left again and headed to see Olivia at work.

"Lucy, we go see Mommy?"

"Yes."

Lucy picked Noah up, so she could walk faster. By the time they got there and went upstairs, she practically ran off the elevator. She saw Fin coming out of the break room.

"Where's Liv?"

"Her office. Why?"

"We were coming back from Noah's playdate and spotted these on the ground. The wallet is Hank's and I didn't see him anywhere."

"Ok."

Fin took them to the Squad Room and Olivia was standing by Amanda's desk.

"Mommy!"

"Hey, Sweetie."

Olivia could tell something was wrong by the look on Lucy's face.

"What's wrong?"

"Liv, I think you better sit down for this."

Everyone went into Olivia's office, including Lucy and Noah.

"Go ahead, Lucy."

"Ok. Noah and I were heading back to the apartment after his playdate and Noah spotted these items on the ground about a block away from your apartment. I picked them up and looked inside the wallet. It's Hank's. We went up to the apartment and I didn't see him anywhere."

"You're sure it's his?"

"The Drivers' License says Henry Voight from Chicago, Illinois."

Olivia's eyes started filling with tears.

"Liv, do you want me to call Lindsay?"

"No. Lucy, did you see anything suspicious?"

"No but there was this big, black SUV with tinted windows that almost hit us as we crossed the street."

"Where was this?"

"Around the corner from your apartment."

"I want you to check all the cameras in the area near my apartment for any big, black SUV's with tinted windows within the last ½ hour."

Lucy remembered part of the plate, so she told them.

"Any little bit helps. I need to call Erin."

Olivia dialed Erin's cell phone.

"Hey, Liv."

"Hey."

"What's wrong? Are you and Hank fighting already?"

"No. Hank has been abducted."

"What! How the hell did that happen?"

"We don't know. Lucy and Noah found his wallet, cell phone and the bag with our wedding bands on the ground just a block away from my apartment. She said she went up to the apartment and didn't see him anywhere. Erin, I'm scared."

"I'll get everyone together and we'll fly out as soon as we can."

"If the truth comes out about us, it won't be the end of the world."

"We'll see if they figure it out before I tell them. Do you want me to call Justin?"

"I'll take care of it."

Olivia looked up and Justin, Olive and Daniel were standing in the doorway.

"Justin is here now."

"Ok. I'll let you know when our flight is."

"Ok."

Olivia hung up the phone.

"Justin."

"Hey, Olivia."

Olivia got up, went over to Justin and gave him a hug. Then she hugged Olive. She then explained everything to Justin. Meanwhile, Hank had no idea where he was. He was cold and his head hurt. The blindfold had come off, so he could see his surroundings. He knew he had to get to Olivia but he wasn't sure how he was going to get out of there. He was handcuffed to a table. He noticed he was alone but he heard footsteps. The two guys that abducted him came in and Tucker was with them. He told one of the guys to uncuff him from the table. They used rope to tie his wrists together. The other two guys left. Tucker shoved Hank to the floor and started kicking him.

"If it wasn't for you, Olivia and I would be together right now."

"I highly doubt that. She loves me, not you."

"Bullshit!"

"We've been sleeping together for over a year."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Oh but it does. We love each other."

"That's not possible. She and I belong together."

"Maybe in your warped mind."

Tucker kicked Hank again.

"Stay the hell away from Olivia."

"I can't do that."

"You better."

"What happens if I don't?"

"You'll be going back to Chicago in a box in the cargo part of the plane."

"Then Olivia will hate you even more for killing her husband."

"You're not married."

"Sure we are."

"She'd be better off as a widow anyway. It's just too bad that no one will ever find you. By the time someone finds you, you'll be dead and Olivia and I will be far away from New York."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Olivia isn't that stupid."

"I have no idea what Olivia sees in you. You're no better than that piece of shit former partner of hers."

"Why would Olivia want to be with you anyway?"

"Why wouldn't she want to be with me? I'm the one that cares about her. You don't."

"How do you know that? I'm in love with her."

"I am too."

"You're not capable of loving anyone but yourself."

"Neither are you, you son of a bitch."

"Stay the hell away from my wife."

"She's not your damn wife and never will be."

"For your information, us getting married was all her idea."

"Just shut your damn mouth!"

Tucker saw that there was a knife on the table. He went over, picked it up, went back over to Hank, stabbed him in the thigh and punched him in the face. He left not knowing he had dropped his phone. Hank saw the phone and had been trying to get his hands loose, which didn't take too long, since they didn't tie him up too well. He untied his feet and then he got up. He got the phone and called Olivia. Olivia had seen Tucker's number come up and thought about ignoring the call, since he wasn't supposed to contact her. Luckily for him, she answered.

"What?"

"Olivia."

"Hank? Honey, where are you?"

"Not sure. He stabbed me."

"Who stabbed you?"

"Tucker."

Olivia already had someone there to trace the phone.

"Where did he stab you?"

"Thigh. Told him you were my wife."

Olivia was on the verge of tears again.

"Hank, I love you. Hang in there, ok?"

"Love you too."

The tech person was able to get an approximate location on Tucker's phone.

"The abandoned granary."

"What?"

"Liv, he needs you."

"Lieutenant, we have everyone available heading out there and there has been an ambulance that has been dispatched."

"I'll drive, Liv."

"I'm going too. Olive, you and Daniel stay with Lucy and Noah."

"Ok."

Fin, Olivia, Justin, Amanda and Carisi left and headed to the granary. All the way there, Olivia felt sick to her stomach. She hadn't been back there, since William Lewis had killed himself. She didn't know how she'd handle being there but she needed to do this for Hank.

"Fin, can't you drive any faster?"

"I'm goin' as fast as I can, Liv."

Fin arrived at the granary and Olivia practically jumped out of the car. She could hear sirens getting closer to their location. She pulled her gun and Fin pulled his. Amanda and Carisi caught up with them, so the 4 of them and Justin went inside. Olivia had a feeling that he was in the same place she had been. As Olivia started climbing the stairs, she started remembering being in that place. She wanted to cry but decided it wasn't a good idea. As soon as they got up there and walked in, she saw the man she loved on the floor unconscious but she saw the table, the same table she and William Lewis were at when they were playing Russian roulette. Olivia was starting to panic. She ran out of the room and went back downstairs and outside to get some air. Fin looked at Amanda, so she followed her to try to calm her down. By then, the ambulance had gotten there, so Amanda told them where to go. Justin had taken off his coat and used his sweatshirt to put pressure on Hank's leg wound.

"Hang in there, Dad. Help will be here soon. Is Olivia ok?"

Fin told Justin what had happened to Olivia.

"Does Dad know about this?"

"That I don't know. I would assume so because a lot of her scars are on her chest and abdomen."

The paramedics came up, wrapped Hank's leg, connected him to an IV and the machine to check his vitals before taking him down to the ambulance. When Olivia saw Hank on the gurney, she couldn't believe how helpless he looked. When they passed her, she kissed his forehead.

"Olivia, go with him. I'll ride with Detective Tutuola."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"There's room for both of you."

"Just go. I'll wait."

Olivia went to the ambulance and got in. She took his hand in hers and held it.

"Hank, I love you so much and I am so sorry this happened to you. Please don't die on me. We all need you so much."

"You his wife?"

"I'm his fiancée."

"Do you have his ID and insurance information, so we can fill out our forms?"

Olivia pulled Hank's wallet out of her pocket and pulled out his ID and insurance card. As soon as they arrived at the hospital, they wheeled him in and Olivia followed.

"Ma'am, are you family?"

"I'm his fiancée."

"Are you able to give consent?"

"We haven't discussed it. Is he going to be ok?"

"We just need to see how deep the stab wound is. Obviously none of the vessels in his leg were hit. He will more than likely have to have surgery."

"His son is here but not at the hospital."

Olivia got a hold of Justin and he talked to the nurse. The doctor had come in to look at Hank's leg and took him for some tests. The wound was into the muscle, so they did need to get him into surgery. Olivia kissed Hank's forehead before they took him into surgery. She went up to the waiting room and cried. Fin had a Patrol Officer take Justin to the hospital, so they could continue to look for Tucker. When Justin arrived at the hospital, he found where the surgical waiting room was. He saw Olivia sitting there with tears running down her face. He sat down next to her and put his arms around her.

"He'll be ok."

"I hope so. I wish we were already married, so I could be the one making the decisions. I just feel so helpless."

Mike came in with Lucy, Olive and the boys.

"Tutuola called and told me what was going on. Is he ok?"

"He's in surgery. He was stabbed in the thigh."

"My dad said Tucker is more than likely done as a cop."

"Any luck on finding the SUV?"

"We know who we're looking for. I sent the info to the squad."

"I never did call Erin to tell her we found Hank but his entire squad is coming, so they can help in the search for Tucker and his henchmen."

"We already notified all the airports, the train and bus stations. Of course he could have left via car but if we have to, we'll check more traffic cams."

"Ok. Good. It's me he wants, so I'm guessing he's going to show up somewhere where I am like my apartment or the Precinct."

"We sent a Patrol to your apartment. My dad is at the Precinct for now and there are police officers surrounding this building. Most of the cops in this Department can't stand him anyway, so everyone seems to want to help get him. That's why I decided Noah would be better off being where you are."

"Thank you for that. Lucy, I am so sorry about all this."

"Don't worry about it. I'll stick around as long as you need me."

"Thanks."

"Sure."

Then Barba came in.

"Liv, what's going on?"

"Tucker had Hank kidnapped and took him to the abandoned granary. He stabbed him in the leg, so now Hank is in surgery."

"I hope I get to prosecute this. I can't stand Tucker. Wait, did you say the abandoned granary?"

"I did."

"How'd that go?"

"Not well. Barba, this is Hank's son Justin, his wife Olive and their son Daniel. Justin and Olive, this is Rafael Barba, the Assistant District Attorney."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Hey, Noah."

"Hi Uncle Rafa."

Olivia's phone rang, so she took the call.

"Hey, Erin."

"Hey. Our plane is about to take off. Anything?"

"Yeah. We found Hank."

"Is he ok?"

"Tucker stabbed him in the thigh, so he's in surgery right now. I'm at the hospital and that's where I'm staying. Mike and his dad are in charge of the investigation. They are still searching for Tucker and his henchmen. Mike just brought Lucy, Olive and the kids. Justin went with us and then Fin had a Patrol Officer bring Justin to the hospital. I rode in the ambulance with him."

"Do you want us at the hospital or the Precinct?"

"Probably the hospital."

"Ok."

"I'll text you the address."

"Ok. We will see you in a few hours."

"Ok."

Olivia hung up the phone with Erin and then she called Judge Linden to let her know that they needed to postpone the wedding. Everyone sat and waited to hear something about Hank.

 **To be continued…**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: **I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

Meanwhile, Fin, Amanda, Carisi and everyone else were still looking for Tucker. They had searched inside the entire granary and found no one. Some of them had gone to Tucker's apartment but he wasn't there either. They had even contacted the airports just in case he had decided to leave New York. Outside the granary, they had heard a gunshot, so they went to check it out. When they got to where it came from, they saw the two guys running from the scene, so Fin and Carisi ran after them and Amanda continued looking to see if someone had been shot. She saw Tucker and he hadn't been shot but it looked like he had been punched in the face a few times. She grabbed him and put the handcuffs on him. As she was taking him to the car, Fin and Carisi had gotten his accomplices as well. Fin called Olivia and told her all 3 of them were in custody. She left with Mike and Rafael and headed to the Precinct but told Justin to let her know as soon as she heard something about Hank. Chief Dodds was there when Olivia, Rafael and Mike arrived. The two guys were willing to cooperate and said Tucker paid them to do it. Amanda was interrogating Tucker. Olivia barged in and told Amanda to leave. Amanda left, Olivia switched off the speaker and closed the blinds. Olivia had a lot of stored up anger inside of her that she needed to release, so she started screaming at Tucker and threw one of the chairs across the room. She had preferred it had been the one he was in but decided against that. Even though she had switched off the speaker, they could still hear her. She stormed out of the Interrogation Room, grabbed her stuff and left again to head back to the hospital.

"Damn, she's pissed off!"

"She has every right to be."

"Did she refer to Voight as her husband? I thought they were getting married tomorrow."

"When Voight called her, he told her that he told Tucker they were married. She said as far as Tucker is concerned, she and Voight are married."

"Got it."

"I guess it's my turn to deal with this son of a bitch."

"Go get 'em, Chief!"

Then Rita Calhoun came in.

"I'm here to see my Client. Where's Lieutenant Benson?"

"She gave Tucker a piece of her mind and left."

"She better not have interrogated him without his attorney present."

"She did all the yelling but said what she needed to say."

"Was my Client positively ID'd by the victim?"

"Before he lost consciousness and then the two guys he hired said he paid them to do the job."

"Something sounds suspicious."

"Yeah, Tucker thinking he could pass as a human being. He belongs behind bars."

Rita rolled her eyes at Fin and went into the Interrogation Room, along with everyone else. Meanwhile, Olivia was arriving back at the hospital. She parked her SUV and went back to the surgical waiting room.

"Anything yet?"

"Nope. This waiting is making me crazy."

"I just want him to be ok."

"I know you do and so do I. I'm glad he has you in his life."

"I'm glad I have him in mine too. I'm glad I have you in my life as well."

"I'm glad you're in mine too. The way I see it, no news is good news. I just wish Erin would get here."

"I know. I was hoping they'd be here to help find Tucker. By the way, as far as Tucker is concerned, your dad and I are married. He told him we were."

"Fine with me."

They continued to wait to hear something about Hank. Sometime had passed and the flight from Chicago was arriving at the airport. They got their luggage and took a few cabs to the hospital. When they got there, they got their stuff and went up to the surgical waiting room.

"Liv, Justin, anything?"

"Not yet but Tucker has been arrested."

"That's good, right?"

"Yeah. Do they know?"

"Oh, yeah. Most of them thought there was something going on between the two of you at least since the first Yates case."

"For the most part, it's been since after the first case we worked on together but it wasn't anything serious until after this last case we worked on together."

"I thought there might have been something going on around the time of the first Yates case because of the way he was defending you when you were questioning Will."

"How did I not notice it? I can usually read Hank like a book."

"I don't know how you missed that Erin. I knew."

"How are you holding up, Lieutenant?"

"I'm a mess and honestly, I'm pissed off. I went to the Precinct to confront Tucker. I blew up at him and tossed a chair across the room. A part of me wanted it to be the chair he was in but I decided that I better not do that."

"Hank is wearing off on you."

"I think so too."

"Just like with George that time."

"Yeah, I know. By the way, as far as Tucker is concerned, Hank and I are married. Hank told him we were and then Hank told me that he told him. A part of me wishes we were, so I could be the one making the decisions."

"You should have just told them you were his wife."

"I really wanted tomorrow to happen. Now we'll have to wait."

Then the doctor came in.

"The family of Hank Voight."

"I'm his son. How's my dad?"

"He'll be fine. There was no significant damage done to his leg. He has a few fractured ribs and he's pretty bruised up. He also has a concussion, so he will be in and out of consciousness. Who's Olivia?"

"That's me."

"He's already been asking for you."

"Justin should see him first."

"No, go ahead. It's you he needs right now."

"Thank you."

Olivia went with the doctor just as Fin, Amanda, Carisi, Barba, Mike and the Chief came in. The doctor showed Olivia where Hank was and then she went over to him. She moved the chair over to the bed and kissed Hank's forehead before she sat down.

"Honey, I love you so much and I need you to be ok."

She ran her fingers through his hair and she kissed his cheek.

"I want to be married to you more than anything."

Hank opened his eyes.

"Olivia?"

"Shhhhhhh. I'm here."

"Love you."

"I love you too."

"Home."

"You can't go home. You just had surgery on your leg."

"Wedding."

"We're not having our wedding tomorrow. It'll happen soon enough."

"Don't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Kiss."

"You're kind of bossy. You know that?"

"You too."

Olivia rolled her eyes and Hank tried to laugh but it hurt. Olivia kissed him.

"Tucker was arrested."

"Good."

Erin and Justin were both standing in the doorway.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"How you doin', Dad?"

"I hurt."

"I'm sure you do. Olivia, Lucy said that she and Olive are taking Noah out for dinner and he wanted to see you."

"Ok."

Olivia kissed Hank and went to see Noah before they left. She then went back to Hank.

"Noah sends his love. He wants his daddy to get better."

"Me too."

"Justin, you should have gone with them."

"I'll grab something. You need to eat too."

"I know. I'm just so worried about Hank though."

"I'm fine. Go."

"Ok."

Olivia kissed Hank again and Justin hugged him. They left and headed out to dinner with her squad, Barba and Chief Dodds, while Erin and the rest of the group from Chicago stayed with Hank. While they were gone, Hank was moved into a room. Erin texted Olivia and Justin with the room number. Olivia and everyone she was with arrived at the restaurant they were going to and were seated. They had their drink order taken and then after their server came back with the drinks, they had their order taken. The server then returned with their soup or salad.

"Anything happen after I left?"

"Tucker swears he's innocent."

"Of course he does. He never does anything wrong."

"He claims Voight provoked him."

"How the hell can he claim Hank provoked him when they hadn't met until the granary? How the hell did he even find out anyway?"

"None of us told him."

"Maybe he saw us at lunch or something today and decided to take matters into his own hands. That sounds like something he would do."

"Yeah, that's possible."

"As of right now, he is no longer a cop. I was in meetings with the other Chiefs all morning about the Tucker situation. It was a unanimous vote. Every one of them agreed that he has stepped on way too many toes over the years."

"Including mine, Rollins' and both of my former partners'. I'm under the impression that he must think I owe him something for helping to rescue me from Joe Utley. If I had known that, I never would have contacted him but Joe asked if there was someone with a lot of pull with the NYPD that cared enough about my life. I thought he cared but I guess I was wrong. He only cares about himself."

"Liv, unfortunately, he's always been like that."

"I know. Did you ever find footage of the abduction?"

"Oh, yeah. We did."

"The guys that abducted him clearly said he paid them to do this. Not that they are completely innocent but we may be able to work out a deal for them. Rita is representing Tucker is she wants to make a deal. She said we should all know how cops are treated in prison."

"Yeah, I'm aware of that but he will continue to harass me. I know he will. I am moving to Chicago soon but if there were to be a deal made for him, he can't be near where I am, where Hank is or where Noah is."

"Technically, this isn't an SVU case even though it involves you and your family, so I won't be prosecuting him. I contacted Jack McCoy and he is going to handle it. He will be contacting Voight to get his testimony. I told Jack that Rita would probably be contacting him about a deal. He said there's no way he's making a deal for Tucker."

"I'm guessing there is no cop in the NYPD that doesn't want to see Tucker prosecuted."

"No doubt."

"I even talked to IAB and they said they weren't surprised. They tend to do a full investigation on him as well."

"Thank you for all your help in this, Chief."

"My pleasure, Lieutenant."

"We're still gonna see you after you move to Chicago, right?"

"Yeah. You can come visit us anytime and we'll come back to visit too."

They got their food and ate. Once they were finished, Olivia and Justin headed back to the hospital and everyone else went home. Olive and Daniel were at Olivia's with Noah and Lucy had gone home. Olivia told Justin to stay at her apartment and she'd stay with Hank. He told her that he and Olive had gotten a hotel room and he said he knew she wanted to be there with Hank but he convinced her to go get some sleep. He'd stay with Hank. She reluctantly agreed, kissed Hank, hugged Justin and went home to get a good night's sleep. The group from Chicago went to their hotel as well. As soon as Olivia arrived at home, she told Olive that Justin was staying with Hank. She thanked her for staying with Noah and then Olive and Daniel went to the hotel.

The next morning, Olivia got up and got ready. She got breakfast for Noah and then Olive arrived with Daniel. Lucy arrived and then Olivia and Olive left to go to breakfast before heading to the hospital. When they arrived at the hospital, Erin, Al, Trudy, Rafael and Jack were there. Olivia kissed Hank and Olive kissed Justin. Then Olive hugged Hank and Olivia hugged Justin.

"Morning."

"Morning."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better now that you're here."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"I'm going to go to the hotel and grab a shower."

"Here's the key for the car and the keycard for the hotel room."

"Thanks. I'll be back later, Dad."

"Thanks for staying."

"No problem."

Justin kissed Olive and hugged both Hank and Olivia before he left and went to the hotel to take and shower and grab something for breakfast.

"Anything new I need to know about?"

"No. I was just getting Hank's testimony. Tucker has his arraignment this morning. I'm going to suggest that he's a flight risk, so he will have to surrender his passport. I wouldn't put it passed him to leave the country."

"Neither would I, actually."

Then Rita came in.

"Lieutenant. Rafael. Jack."

"Rita."

"You must be Sergeant Voight."

"I am."

Rita asked Hank some questions as well, including about his past, which he answered honestly. She mentioned that Tucker had said Hank had provoked him. Hank said that wasn't true because he had been handcuffed and then tied up. He told her that he had no idea how he found out about him and Olivia being together. He got upset about that and that was when he stabbed him. Rita and Jack both left and headed to the Courthouse for Tucker's arraignment.

"Erin said I'm rubbing off on you."

"Yep. I went to confront Tucker in the Interrogation Room. Amanda was in there with him and I told her to leave. I closed the blinds and shut the speaker off. I let him have it and I threw one of the chairs across the room. I really wished it had been the chair he was in but I decided against it."

"That's my girl!"

"Even with the speaker off, we could hear you yelling."

"I don't doubt it. I am so pissed at him. What do you think the chances of him being found guilty?"

"Jack seems to think the chances are pretty good. If he makes bail, I'm already working on getting a restraining order to protect the 3 of you."

"Ok. Thanks."

"No problem. I'm going to go to the arraignment, so I will call you later and let you know what happened."

"Thanks."

Rafael left and headed to the Courthouse.

"I just wish we were married. That would make everything so much easier."

"I know, Babe. I do too."

"Maybe as soon as you get sprung from here, we can go do it."

"What if that isn't until next week? I think Justin and Olive are only here through the weekend."

"Justin gets along really well with his CO, so he gave him a few extra days."

"We're here as long as you need us too."

"Do you honestly think I'd want to miss you getting married again? Randy can fend for himself for a few days."

"Meredith and Lexi send their love."

"Thanks, Al. I appreciate that."

Then the doctor came in to look at Hank's leg. The doctor thought it was looking good. He told them that if things went well with his Physical Therapy, he would probably be released by Monday at the earliest. The doctor left and then the Physical Therapist came in and got him out of bed, so he could walk around for a little while. Olivia left a message for Judge Linden to see if she could schedule them in for early next week. At the arraignment, Tucker had been released on bail but was informed that he had to surrender his passport and had to stay away from Hank and Olivia.

 **Stay tuned…**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is the last chapter of this story. I don't own any of the characters.**

Hank's physical therapy had gone well and he was released from the hospital early in the week. Olivia had given her 2 weeks' notice, so Erin, Justin and Olive started packing for her, while they stayed with Hank. Lucy helped out as well. The rest of the squad headed back to Chicago but planned to return for the wedding. She and Hank were getting married at the end of the week and they were glad both squads and their family were there to celebrate with them.

On the day of the wedding, she had worked up until it was time. Hank, Lucy, Noah and Hank's squad were planning to meet Olivia, her squad, Jesse, Melinda, Trevor and Rafael at the Courthouse. They had a quick ceremony in Judge Linden's chambers and by the time Hank and Olivia were married, Noah was also officially Hank's son.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. This is the happiest I have been in such a long time."

"Me too."

"How's the leg, Boss?"

"It's still sore but it's better. Thanks for asking."

"When is Tucker's trial?"

"Next week. Obviously I'm not going to get a whole lot of work done but the squad is planning on being there as well. Rafael, do you know who the Judge is?"

"Donnelly."

"Donnelly? I am expecting there to be a huge NYPD presence there, since there aren't many people that like him. Not even most of the people in IAB like him."

"He's not well liked among all the Judges either. I was talking with Liz the other day and she said Elana had the case but she wanted it."

"From what Jack was saying, Rita doesn't think he's going to get a fair trial in New York."

"I wouldn't mind having Peter Stone prosecute this case."

"We had a Ben Stone here at one point."

"I think that's his father. He said his dad was a Prosecutor in New York."

"That's weird."

"Yeah, it is."

"Judge Linden, can you join us for dinner?"

"Thank you for the offer but I already have plans. The best of luck to the two of you and your family."

"Thank you."

Everyone left and headed to the restaurant. When they all got there, they were taken to the room. The squad had surprised Olivia with Nick, Cragen and Munch.

"Liv!"

"Nick!"

Nick ran over and gave Olivia a big hug.

"I am so happy for you."

"Thanks. I am so happy to see you."

"Yeah, you too."

Hank hobbled over to where Olivia was.

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Amaro."

"How are you doing, Nick?"

"I'm doing great, Liv. I love California."

"How are the kids?"

"They're both doing great. They both send their love and so does my mom. Maria said to say hi to you."

"Give everyone my love."

"I will do that. You look good."

"Thanks. I am so happy."

"I bet you are. How long have you two been together?"

"We had the friends with benefits thing going on since the first case we had worked on with them. We just recently decided to get into a serious relationship."

"Fin said Tucker has a thing for you?"

"Yes. I was held hostage last month and I called him to be the Hostage Negotiator. I think he must have been under the impression that I owed him for doing that, so he kept asking me out and I kept saying no. I ignored his calls and texts. I got back from Chicago and he was waiting for me in my office when I got in. I kept telling him that I wasn't interested in having dinner with him and to stop bothering me. He asked if there was someone else and I said no. It wasn't any of his business. He kissed me and I slapped him. Chief Dodds and the squad saw it happen. After what Chief Patton did to Rollins, Chief Dodds didn't want to take any chances with me. He suspended Tucker without pay but Tucker said I assaulted him. The next time Hank was here, we decided we were going to get married. Tucker paid these guys to kidnap Hank and then he had them take him to the abandoned granary. Tucker beat Hank and ended up stabbing him in the leg. Hank told him we were already married. I thought he was better but I was wrong. His trial starts next week. I gave my 2 weeks' notice, so after next week, I am done. I'm giving it all up to be a full-time wife and mother. We have to stick around for the trial though."

"I would love to see him end up in jail."

"So would the rest of us."

Then John came in.

"I'm here. Now the party can start!"

"John!"

"Hey, Liv! You look beautiful."

"Thank you. This is my husband, Hank Voight. Hank, this is my good friend, John Munch."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too. Babe, can I get you anything from the bar?"

"Wine please."

"Sure."

"Thanks, Honey."

"No problem."

Hank kissed Olivia and then he went to the bar with Olinsky.

"Liv, you look happy."

"Oh, I am. Hank makes me so happy."

"That's great. What's this I hear about Tucker?"

Olivia told John about everything that happened with Tucker in the last month.

"What goes around, comes around."

"That's what we're hoping for."

Then Noah came over and Olivia introduced him to Munch.

"He's adorable."

"Thank you."

They saw Amanda leave with Jesse, so she could go into the women's lounge to feed her and Olive went to feed Daniel as well

"When did Amanda have a baby?"

"Around Thanksgiving. She just came back to work a few weeks ago. She had a rough time."

"Who's the father? It's not Carisi, is it?"

"No. I was thinking it was yours but she said no."

"Nothing ever really happened with us. So, you know who the father is or you don't?"

"She never told me. Carisi has become very protective of her since you left and he made sure she had home cooked meals while she was pregnant."

Hank came back with their drinks and the rest of the group from Chicago, so Olivia could introduce them to Munch. Then Don came in and Liz was with him.

"Don!"

"There's my girl! Congratulations!"

"Thanks. This is my husband, Hank. Hank, this is my former Captain, Don Cragen."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

Olivia introduced Don to everyone else from Chicago.

"Liz, it's good to see you."

"You too. Congratulations!"

"Thank you."

"This must be your handsome husband."

"Yes, it is."

Olivia introduced Liz to everyone from Chicago.

"It's nice to meet you, Your Honor."

"It's nice to meet all of you too."

"Liv, what's the deal with Tucker going on trial?"

Olivia told Don everything.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope. Liz, are you sure you want this case?"

"Oh, most definitely! I can't stand that son of a bitch."

Then Jack came in and Rita was behind him.

"Kissing up to the Judge, are you, Lieutenant? This is an open and shut case. My Client is innocent."

"Yeah, right. Your Client has some sick obsession with me. I don't remember inviting you to this."

"I am meeting my Client for dinner to discuss the case. I had no idea you were going to be here."

"Technically he's not supposed to be anywhere near us."

Then Judge Barth walked in.

"Unbelievable. You must be trying to make my Client look bad."

"He does a good job at doing that on his own."

"I just saw your Client walk in and since I signed the restraining order, you better find and other place to meet with him or he will be arrested. Is that understood, Ms. Calhoun?"

"Yes, Ma'am. There is no way in hell he is going to get a fair trial in New York City."

"Well, he should have thought about that before he did what he did."

"You're going down, McCoy."

"Is that a promise or a threat, Ms. Calhoun?"

Trevor came over to where they were.

"We all know he's guilty."

"I don't think anyone asked you, Langan."

"I don't care if anyone asked me or not. Harassment is harassment and that's exactly what this is about. Your Client told Olivia that he would quit harassing her only if she had dinner with him and she said no multiple times."

"Lieutenant Benson is a liar. My Client asked her if there was someone else and she said no."

"Because it was none of his damn business and it's Lieutenant Voight."

"It might be now but we all know you weren't married when this allegedly happened."

"There were witnesses."

"Your squad and Chief Dodds? Your squad will say anything you want them to say. I'll see you in court."

Rita walked out and told Ed they had to go somewhere else.

"Thank you for that, Judge Barth. You too, Trevor."

"No problem."

"I bet you she's going to ask for a new Judge."

"Oh, no doubt. I hate to burst her bubble but there is not one Judge in that courthouse that likes Ed Tucker."

"I am so sick of him bullying people and thinking he can get away with it."

"Babe, don't let this spoil our night."

"I'm trying but Rita has me so pissed off right now."

Hank wrapped his arms around Olivia and held her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed and then everyone went to sit down to eat. After dinner, there was dancing and cake. Justin and Olive took Noah back to the hotel with them, so Hank and Olivia could be completely alone their first night as husband and wife. Once they arrived at Olivia's apartment, they locked the door and went to the bedroom to make love. Afterwards Hank had his arms wrapped around her and she had her head on his chest.

"You feel any better?"

"Yes, I do. I hated that I let Rita try to spoil this for us."

"Do you think they'll ask for another Judge?"

"Probably. Rita will probably try to play the card that he can't get a fair trial in New York City. He should have thought about that before he did what he did. He did it because he's obsessed with me and wouldn't take no for an answer."

"He said that by the time I was found, the two of you would be far away from New York."

"I wouldn't go anywhere with him if he was the last man on earth. The only man I will go anywhere with is you."

"I'm glad to hear that. I still need to figure out where we're going on our honeymoon."

"It doesn't matter to me."

"We can find someone to watch Noah, I'm sure."

"I'm sure. Erin could do it, right?"

"Probably. She'll just need someone to stay with him while she's at work. You sure you're ready to retire?"

"Yeah. I need to spend more time with Noah. I'm ready for this big change in my life."

"I love you, Mrs. Voight."

"I love you too."

They kissed and made love again. The next day, Justin, Olive, Daniel and most of the group from Chicago left. Erin, Olinsky and Platt stuck around to support Hank during the trial and told the rest of the squad they'd keep them updated on what was going on. Nick stuck around as well. As expected, Rita had requested a new Judge for the trial but Judges Barth and Donnelly had been there if their schedules allowed it. Rafael had planned on being at the trial, since Olivia was his best friend. Trevor cleared his schedule to be there and if Melinda's schedule allowed it, she attended. Cragen and Munch attended as well. Rita had been confident that it was going to be an open and shut case but besides Olivia, Hank and the guys Tucker had paid off to kidnap Hank, Jack had gotten all of SVU and Chief Dodds to testify. Members of IAB and other higher ups in the NYPD also testified about the kind of person Tucker really was. Nick, Cragen and Munch said they would if he thought they were needed. Rita was going at it with all of McCoy's witnesses while they were on the stand and tried to prove that they all had issues with her Client. She was going at Olivia the hardest. Olivia admitted that he only did what he did because of her but she told him multiple times that she was not interested in him and the harassment had continued. Despite Jack's objections and the Judge agreeing with them, Rita continued. It really upset Hank to see the Defense Attorney treating his wife like that. Jack had Hank on the stand next and he remained as calm as he could. Once Rita cross-examined him, she started bringing up a lot from his past, which really upset Olivia. He told Jack about all that from the beginning, so no surprises would come out. He even admitted to Judge Barth before the trial had started that he had gone to threaten Yates and she said she knew because Olivia had told her.

The trial lasted most of the week. Olivia's squad took turns being in court after the first day and by the time the verdict came in at the end of the week, everyone was back to offer their support. Tucker was found guilty on all charges and would be sentenced at a later date. Hank and Olivia thanked Jack and then everyone went back to the Precinct to have a party for Olivia's retirement. Hank and Olivia went to pick up Noah and Lucy. Erin had already gone to the Precinct, called Justin to let him know and then she called Jay to tell him. By the time Olivia, Hank, Lucy and Noah arrived at the Precinct, Chief Dodds was there. He hadn't been in court except for the first day and when he had to testify.

"Lieutenant, Sergeant, congratulations!"

"Thanks, Chief. So, Barba, do we need to be here for sentencing?"

"Probably. Jack knows you're leaving, so either he will contact you or I will."

"Ok. Thanks for everything."

"Anytime, Liv. You know that."

"I know."

"I still need to call Justin."

"I took care of it. I called Jay too and he said he will let everyone know."

"Thanks for sticking around."

"No problem. You've always supported me."

"Al and Trudy, I appreciate the two of you being here too."

"What are friends for?"

"Same."

"Erin, if I arrange for Olivia and I to go somewhere on a honeymoon, would you be able to stay with Noah?"

"Sure. Jay wants to spend time getting to know him better too."

"I'll talk to Meredith and see if she can watch him during the day. If Lindsay can't take him for some reason, he can stay with us."

"Sounds like a plan to me. I just don't want him around Bunny. You hear me?"

"Loud and clear."

"I mean it."

"I got it."

Carisi went to get the food and then he came back. They ordered pizza and had cake too.

"This is my favorite pizza, so don't complain. I've eaten the stuff you like."

"This isn't bad for New York pizza."

"That Chicago stuff I had was good."

"Carisi would love the deep dish."

"I'm sure I will. I love pizza no matter what. My ma makes the best pizza. Being Italian, all we do when we get together is eat."

"Yet he manages to stay so skinny."

"It's all that runnin' after the perps, I guess."

Fin rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"We want all of you to come visit us."

"We will. You know that. You all packed?"

"Pretty much but we aren't leaving until next week. There is so much to do. I'm grateful that Lucy has done most of it. I am really going to miss all of you though."

"We're gonna miss you too, Liv."

"I appreciate everyone's support over the years."

"We know you do."

"It was an honor to work with you for as long as I did."

"You too, Fin. It was an honor to work with all of you. Well, except for maybe Langan."

"Thanks a lot!"

"That is until you helped me with the adoption. I appreciate that and I appreciate you defending me when I was being charged for a murder I didn't commit. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Olivia gave Trevor a hug and then she went around and hugged everyone else as well. Everyone stayed a little while longer and then Olivia got her stuff out of her office. While she was in her office, she started to become emotional. Don, John and Fin came in.

"You ok, kiddo?"

"So many memories. Some good and some not so good."

"It was hard for me to walk away from it too."

"I never thought the day would come when I would be walking away from this job."

"Things change. You're a wife and a mom now, so your priorities have changed. You need to be there for your husband and son."

"I know. That's why I'm doing this. Another thing I thought would never happen was me being married."

Then Hank came in.

"Do you wanna to yell at me and threaten to arrest me one last time?"

"Smart ass!"

"I love you too. That's how it got started for us in the first place."

"I know."

Hank kissed her forehead.

"I wouldn't be doing this for just anyone, you know."

"I know. You know I appreciate it."

"You better."

"Now who's being a smart ass?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Hank kissed Olivia and then he took her box. Olivia hugged her squad again and then everyone left. During the next few days, Olivia finished packing and the night before they were leaving for Chicago, she, Hank and Noah took Lucy out for dinner to thank her for everything she had done for Noah. Lucy said she would definitely come visit. The next day, the 3 of them, Erin, Al and Trudy headed to the airport for their flight to Chicago.

During the next month, Hank had returned to work, while Olivia and Noah got settled in. They found out when they had to be back in New York for Tucker's sentencing. Neither Tucker nor Rita were happy that he would be spending time in prison but Olivia, Hank and many others were. Once they left New York, they were going to be gone for their belated honeymoon. Olivia missed her New York family terribly but she had gained so much more since being with Hank, including Justin, who had become as close to Olivia as he had been to his own mother and Hank's squad had become family to her as well. Never in her wildest dreams did Olivia every figure that she would ever find her happily ever after but she had.

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
